Mi demonio
by jessicacefiro
Summary: ¿Qué harías si tu corazón no soportara más? Si la persona que amas estuviera con otra persona…y esa persona fuera tuya en la noches…Vean lo que un corazón desesperado por amor puede llegar a hacer. Espero les guste. Dejen reviews grax!


**Magic Knight Rayearth, así como sus personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a CLAMP.**

**Mi demonio**

Siempre espero su llegada, siempre…mientras mis sueños viajan en aquella piel tan suave y tersa que inunda mis manos y me hace perder cualquier lógica y por supuesto la cabeza. Se oye cómo se abre la puerta ligeramente, escurridiza para entrar…como un espectro. Sonrió, como un niño con un dulce…aquí esta, mi diosa ha llegado como cada noche. Levanto levemente mi rostro y la veo, sus curvas se enmarcan en ese pequeño camisón, ella me mira y sonríe, lentamente baja un tirante de su camisón sonriendo mientras se acerca a mi cama, a pesar de que pasa cada noche, me quedo paralizado. Mientras se va acercando baja el otro tirante de su camisón y lo baja lentamente, dejando descubiertos sus maravillosos pechos bajando lentamente tu camisón hasta ver tu esencia de mujer.

Te acercaste a mí con mirada seductora, eres tan hermosa, abro mis sabanas para que acurruques conmigo, te pones encima de mí y empiezas a besar mi cuello, empiezo a tocar tu hermosa espalda, hasta llegar a tu piernas, te volteo y ahora soy yo quien está encima de ti, -te amo Marina-, susurro en tu oído y tu sonríes, te acercas a mí y empiezas a besar mi boca, tu lengua danzaste hace maravillas incitando a la mía, dejo de besarte y empiezo a besar tu cuello hasta llegar a tus pechos, trazando círculos con mi lengua y besándolos, acariciándolos, haciéndolos míos, respondes a mi caricias, acariciando mi esencia masculina que esta fuerte, esperando, decidido para ti. Empiezas a besarlo y acariciarlo primero con ternura, después con ferocidad, me zafo de tu caricia y te poseo ahí mismo, el movimiento de tu cuerpo, de tu pelo, de tus pechos me vuelve loco, eres una diosa danzante encima de mí, poseyéndome, poseyéndote, estoy en el cielo contigo y vivo para ti, te pongo bocabajo y te hago mía besando y acariciando tu espalda, veo tu mirada que refleja deseo, pasión, amor, te amo tanto amada mía, danzamos así toda la noche, amándonos, deseándonos, hasta caer profundamente dormidos.

Despierto como en un sueño maravilloso y me encuentro solo, completamente solo. Eres bastante buena para dejar tu amor hacia mí sin rastro, mis sabanas, mi almohada ya no tienen tu olor, me siento completamente solo, me tomas, me usas, me tiras a un lado y te vas. Llego sin mucho ánimo al desayuno, no tengo ganas de ver a nadie. Cuando entro al comedor veo que ya están todos esperándome, como si tuvieran que hacerlo. Solo centro mi mirada en ti, te ves tan feliz con tu novio, ¡como puede ser tan cínica! Sonreírle y darle la mejor de sus atenciones cuando esta por demás saber que pasaste la noche conmigo. Me miras con ojos de preocupación, ¡es que acaso no sabes lo que le haces a mi maldita existencia! Solo te tengo en las noches, a escondidas, nadie lo sabe, ni siquiera tu novio, tu maldito novio, aquel que es mi amigo y ahora es colega mío. Por un momento nuestra miradas se encuentran, por un ligerísimo segundo que siento que es eterno. Me pierdo en tus ojos y recuerdo todo lo que paso en la noche. ¡Fuiste mía! ¡Sí! ¡Lo fuiste!, si acudes cada noche a mi cuarto es porque él no puede satisfacerte como yo lo hago. No lo soporto más, desayuno rápido y me levanto, me voy a mi estudio, tengo tantas malditas cosas que revisar, pero no tengo cabeza para hacerlo, no cuando estas atormentándote en mi mente. Desde que regresaron a Céfiro hace apenas 2 años, habían pasado 5 largos años extrañándolas, yo no sabía lo que sentía por ti, hasta que te vi, supe que te amaba, tu amor me entro como un golpe al corazón, por eso me aleje, porque este sentimiento era nuevo para mí me daba miedo y ahora…¡me atormenta!

Cuando fue la última batalla, tenía una buena relación contigo, incluso, estuviste a punto de decirme algo antes de regresar a tu mundo, pero desde hace un año no has hecho nada para acercarte, es obvio que tu no me quieres, pero si no me quieres ¿Por qué me posees todas las malditas noches? Ese mismo día que regresaron yo crecí inconscientemente, porque mi maldito y terco corazón así lo deseo para estar contigo. Yo lo sé, me buscaste y yo me aleje, para que no te dieras cuentas de mis sentimientos, ahora soy tu prisionero. Un año me buscaste, me brindaste tu amistad, me hablabas a pesar de que no te dirigía la palabra, entonces tú te cansaste y ya no me saludabas. Pasaron pocos meses y un día cuando menos lo espere, escuche como Ascot anunciaba su noviazgo contigo.

Desee morirme en ese momento, desee con toda mis fuerzas que tú fueras mía y no de él. Me costó un trabajo sobrehumano no derramar lagrimas, así que comí mi desayuno y me fui a mi despacho a trabajar todo el día. Y ese día en la noche cuando todas mis esperanzas estaban muertas, entraste a mi cuarto. Igual…como siempre, con el mismo camisón, hiciste lo mismo que haces todas las noches, recuerdo mi confusión, torpeza y pena cuando te desnudaste delante de mí por primera vez, -Maaaarina que haacess-, dije en tono estúpido, ahogado y deslumbrado por tu belleza, tu no contestaste, solo me besaste y me enseñaste como querías que te tocara, besara, acariciara, tu experta en seducción, amante insólita e increíble, yo ¿Qué iba a saber acerca de hacer el amor? Absolutamente nada porque nadie llego a ocupar mi corazón para hacer esto, jamás estuve con una mujer, cuando quedamos profundamente dormidos y desperté, me di cuenta de que estaba completamente solo, y así fue, así paso durante un año, de día me ignorabas, de noche eras completamente mía.

-Estoy ocupado-, digo sin ni siquiera voltear cuando entran a mi despacho, volteo a ver y la armera fue la que entro a mi despacho -¿Presea es que acaso no puedes tocar?-, demonios, que grosero me escuche, la armera solo bajo la vista, -Ascot me pidió audiencia contigo, le pidió matrimonio a Marina y quiere tu autorización para hacer una gran fiesta-, me comento la armera en todo educado. ¡Estalle en cólera!, ni siquiera deje que me terminara de explicar las cosas, Salí disparado de mi despacho como león enjaulado buscando a la culpable de todos mis tormentos, a mi demonio personal, la guerrera del agua.

Me encuentro con la guerrera de fuego, jugaba amistosamente con Nikona-Lucy ¿Dónde demonios esta Marina?-, pregunto furioso, casi perdiendo la razón. –La la la vi en los jardines con Ascot, ¿pasa algo? Te veo muy…- no la deje continuar, entre al jardín y los vi. Me acerque a ellos con una furia que destruiría al mismo Céfiro y la tome del brazo con brusquedad. -¿Qué te pasa Guruclef? ¡Me lastimas!- dijiste con miedo e impresionada por mi actitud, -¡suéltala en este instante! ¡La lastimas!-, me dijo Ascot mientras me empujaba, -ella me lastima más querido discípulo y si me disculpas, este asunto es de dos-, dije jalándola hacia mí y tele transportándonos al bosque del silencio. Cuando llegamos, la solté con brusquedad, perdió el equilibrio y cayó de rodillas.

-¡Se puede saber qué demonios te sucede!-, exigiste con una mirada furiosa, al igual que la mía, -dame una maldita razón por la cual te vas a casar con el-, pregunte en tono exigente, -porque él es mi novio desde hace 1 año por eso, es lo normal-, me lo escupiste en la cara, -además ¿a ti que más te da?- dijiste volteando el rostro, no lo soporte.

Te volví a tomar del brazo, ahora con más furia, -¿a mí que más me da? ¿Entonces dime por que cada maldita noche entras a mi cuarto a hacer el amor conmigo? Dime a qué demonios juegas, ¿me amas en la noche y me odias de día? Porque llevamos un año haciéndolo y escondiéndonos-, exigí mientras te acercaba a mí. Palideciste, te quedaste sin palabras, -¿Qué yo qué?-, preguntaste confundida. -¿Cómo te vas a casar con el Marina? sabes lo mucho que te amo…te lo demuestro con mis besos, mis caricias cada noche, ¿Por qué te vas a casar con alguien que no da eso por ti?-, dije en lagrimas y la solté, me había desahogado. Cada día se volvía un infierno, ya que parecía que a la mañana siguiente olvidaba todo, absolutamente todo. Ella quedo en shock, por unos minutos, cuando reacciono, se sonrojo, su cara estaba completamente roja, estaba petrificada.

-Yo jamás he ido a tu habitación Guruclef, es más no sé ni donde queda-, dijiste con tono miedoso. -¡No sea cínica Marina! como puedes decir eso…quieres que continuemos así después de tu matrimonio, no creo que Ascot pueda compartirte y yo tampoco pienso hacerlo, yo no quiero compartirte, ya me canse de esperar la parte que me toca de ti…ya no puedo con este dolor ya no puedo-, dije con lagrimas-, me abrazaste y me fundí con tu cuerpo, tu cuerpo se sentía tan diferente en mis brazos en estos momentos, sentí como si jamás me hubieras abrazado, nada parecido cuando estas bajo mis sabanas, ahora soy yo el que queda en shock. Me tomas de la mano –ven vamos a sentarnos-, dijiste con una sonrisa, yo seguía en shock –Guruclef, yo no pude haber hecho el amor contigo desde hace tiempo, nunca lo he hecho con nadie, soy virgen…-, dijiste más sonrojada, -nunca lo he hecho con nadie, ni siquiera con Ascot y si no hubieras estado tan furioso cuando me encontraste te hubieras dado cuenta de que discutía con el precisamente de eso-, aclaraste, yo aun seguía en shock, tu continuaste hablando, -Ascot quiere que lo haga con él, pero realmente no me siento lista-, dijiste en tono apenado. De repente toda la lógica te tenia enterrada en mi ser salió a la superficie. Desde ese día que te hiciste novia de Ascot entraste a mi recamara, de día no me hablabas, de noche eras mía, es más, no recordaba en qué momento mientras hacíamos el amor me dijiste alguna palabra.

Ahora todo estaba claro, mi corazón estaba tan dolido que creó una fantasía, la deseaba tanto que mi tonto corazón me dio lo que quería, todo fue un producto de mi imaginación, ¡soy un completo idiota!, me levante bruscamente, te tome en mis brazos nuevamente y regresamos al castillo, te deje en tu cuarto y desaparecí.

Volví a mi despacho y me encerré con magia para que nadie entrara. Reclame, herí y expuse mi corazón ¡como un completo imbécil!, trato de no llorar pero todo mi ser esa completa y absolutamente a tus pies mi amada Marina. ¿Qué pensarás en estos momentos de mí? ¿Qué estoy loco o enfermo? Seguramente si ¡hasta yo lo pienso! ¿Algún día me correspondiste? ¿Cómo podré borrarme tus besos y tus caricias de mi piel? ¿Acaso no existieron? Para mi si, ¡Por supuesto que existieron!, Soy tu prisionero, tu enamorado incondicional, estoy a tus pies…¿acaso no te has dado cuenta? ¡Por supuesto que ahora ya lo sabes! ¿Cómo podre verte después de mi comportamiento? ¿Cómo podre hablarte después de mi vergonzosa confesión? ¿Cómo?.

Me acuesto en el sillón que está cerca de mi escritorio y apago la luz, un recuerdo viene a mi mente, "El Baile de parejas" recuerdo ese maldito baile ¡y como no acordarme!, tuve que asistir solo, te vi bailando muy feliz con Ascot, esa fue la primera vez que vi que él te besará, rompí la copa que tenía en mi mano cuando vi presionar sus labios sobre tus hermosos labios, curé rápidamente mi herida con magia para que nadie se diera cuenta y me emborrache como jamás creí hacerlo, las bebidas azucaradas con alcohol que hace Caldina fueron el remedio perfecto para aguantar la visión que dabas a mis ojos. No recuerdo quien me llevo a mi habitación, desperté con un beso tuyo, te dije que te amaba y cuanto te necesitaba y sonreíste, te pedí que lo dejaras y solo sonreíste. Perdí la razón, jamás volveré a ser el mismo.

Dormí un rato, no recuerdo cuanto, me levante del sillón y me tele transporte a mi alcoba. Me quite mi túnica y me quede con ropa ligera, me metí a la cama y suspire. Había sido un día horrible, quería dormir, así que tome una poción para poder conciliar el sueño.

Desperté cuando sentí una mano acariciado mi cabello, ¿Qué acaso la maldita poción no funciono?, abro los ojos y veo que eres tú, mi demonio, el que me atormenta. –Estoy loco- digo para mi mismo sonriendo, -¿Te encuentras bien?-, preguntaste…¡Jamás me habías hablado, nunca la invención de mi imaginación había hablado. –Soy yo Marina, disculpa si entre así pero necesitaba hablar contigo-, me sorprendí por la sinceridad de tus palabras y me incorpore rápidamente, prendí las luces de mi recamara y ahí estas tu, con una trenza adornando tu cabello y con una pijama igual a la mía, camiseta y pantalón ligero, -¿Qué se te ofrece Marina?- dije en tono bastante grosero, no quería sentirme débil ante ella. –De tu confesión…-, dijo apenada, le corte la conversación de inmediato, -No hay nada de que hablar, ya te dije todo, asi que por favor sal de mi cuarto-, dije con un tono de voz bastante molesto y me levante de mi cama, me sorprendió ver tu mano en mi brazo deteniéndote, -Espera Guruclef, las cosas no tienen que ser así, ¡escúchame!-, suplicaste, me zafe de tu mano con rudeza.

-¿Y cómo quieres que sean? Dime…¿Qué finja que esto jamás paso? ¿Qué alucine durante un año que eras mía y te hacia mía? O ¿Qué te una vez admita que soy un completo imbécil? ¿O que acepte que de verdad estoy obsesionado contigo? Eso ya lo sé, ¿Qué amas a Ascot y que te piensas casar con el? Eso lo sé pero tratare de no meterme en tu vida Marina, yo se que lo amas a el así que por favor ya vete-, dije corriéndola de mi cuarto. -¡Pues no me voy a ir hasta que me escuches!-, dijiste gritándome, estaba a punto de enviarla a su cuarto con mi báculo cuando se agarro de mí y me beso, me quede paralizado y correspondí su beso, me sentía vivo, que volvía a nacer, hasta que me separe de ella, -¡Basta! ¡Ya no me lastimes!-, dije empujándola, -Yo no te he lastimado, tú me has lastimado a mí con tu actitud nefasta desde que regresamos a Céfiro, y déjame decirte algo, termine hoy con Ascot, yo volví porque te amo a ti, pero tú te encerraste en tu vida y en tu fantasía, por lo menos en fantasías me tuviste, yo no tuve nada de eso, así que olvídalo, ¡eres un idiota! ¡Tú no eres el único que ha sufrido! Voy a regresar a mundo místico, Adiós Guruclef-, dijiste acercándote a la puerta, no lo resistí, me amabas y te había lastimado, me diste la espalda y te jale de nuevo hacia mi. Te bese con necesidad, tu besos se sentían tan diferentes, eran tus verdaderos labios los que me besaban, me tumbaste en la cama, era increíble, ¡al fin! Todo había cambiado, posaste tus labios con necesidad sobre los míos, -Soy yo, de verdad y te amo Guruclef, no me voy a quedar con Ascot, me voy a quedar contigo para siempre-, dijo besándome la oreja. No lo resistí, le arranque la pijama, la hice pedazos, era aun más hermosa que en mi fantasía, danzando nuestros cuerpos, volviéndose uno solo, podía sentir cada fibra de su ser como disfrutaba, cosa que jamás había experimentado, así como el temblor de ser su primera vez, así como la mía, en carne y hueso, con dos corazones que se amaban y necesitaban, así pasamos toda la noche, como en mi fantasía. Quedamos exhaustos y completamente dormidos.

A la mañana siguiente desperté pero no solo, mi diosa mi ángel, yacía dormida en mi pecho desnudo, le di un ligero beso en la frente y ella despertó, -buenos días amor mío-, dije con todo el amor del mundo expresado en esas dos palabras, ella se sonrojo y sonrío, -buenos días Clef-, te acercaste y me diste un enorme beso, -Te amo-, dijiste después de separarte de mi. Me acorde de la relación que tenia con Ascot y me alarme, -¿Qué paso con tu compromiso con Ascot?- le pregunte asustado, -Lo cancelé, como te dije yo nunca lo ame, lo iba a hacer porque era el siguiente paso además de que yo regrese a Céfiro por ti, pero pensé que no me correspondías, asi que me hice novia de Ascot para tratar de olvidarte, pero no lo conseguí-, dijo mientras me daba un tierno beso en la boca, -¿cómo supiste donde encontrarme? Pregunte curioso, -Ascot me dijo donde encontrarte, al parecer el era consciente de que jamás te olvide-, dijo con una sonrisa, me relaje y disfrute el tenerla abrazada de mi, desnuda, sin secretos, ni a escondidas.

-Marina sé que es algo precipitado pero…¿me harías el gran honor de ser mi esposa? Dije quitándome mi anillo y poniéndolo en su dedo anular, a mi hermosa guerrera se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas, -Por supuesto que sí-, dijo mientras limpiaba sus lágrimas y la besaba con fuerza. Se volvió a acurrucar junto a mi y se quedo profundamente dormida, mientras que yo cepillo su cabello con mis dedos, no tengo ganas de salir, solo quiero pasarlo con mi guerrera, mi demonio que me volvió loco, mi angel que salvo mi vida, mi mujer, el amor de mi vida, -Te amo Marina-, susurre antes de quedarme profundamente dormido.

_**Hola chicas, espero que les haya gustado, este fi cortito se me ocurrió ayer en la noche cuando estaba viendo el video de Labios Compartidos de Maná, se me metió la idea en la cabeza y bueno aquí está plasmada. **_

_**Saludos!**_

_**Jessica**_


End file.
